OH SH MISSLES!
by Arufabetto
Summary: A short oneshot for America's birthday. Enjoy.


**OH SH- MISSLES!**

It was a hideously perfect day. Skies of blue, cute, fluffy white clouds scattered across it in just the right places, enough to hide a little sun and cool it all down, but not enough to ruin the effect of the sky. He shuffled out onto his porch, stretching and yawning, breathing in the smell of the bright, summer day. "Ahh, I couldn't ask for a nicer day for my birthday!"

Alfred grinned at the empty, green lawn in front of him and turned to head back into his house, to go find some breakfast, before a flash of white caught his eye. He glanced back, towards the hanging, bronze mailbox on the side of his house, a white envelope sticking out of it. His grin broadening, he bounced over to it, absolutely sure it was a birthday card.

He eagerly tore it open, pulling the paper within out. He frowned a bit at it, finding it was _not_ a brightly colored card with a witty little phrase, as he'd been hoping. It was simply a slip of white paper, with a short message written on it in unsteady, unsure handwriting.

America-

Happy Birthday! Go to the park near your house at 8. You will like it, aru.

-China

Well…it wished him happy birthday, it was close enough to a card! His grin returned, and he wandered back into the house, note still in hand. He tossed it onto the table next to him, giving it a quick read over.

Eight o'clock, at the park? He could manage that, he honestly didn't have any big plans for his birthday. Which was pretty sad. But the truth. It seemed like no one cared anymore! Had the world…_forgotten_ him?!

"No, no, don't be silly, Alfred. Calm down. The world still loves America! You'll never end up cold and abandoned and forgotten, like uh…Matthew!" He nodded, determined, very sure of this. He was too good to forget. Now reassured and with a plan for his day, he flopped back onto the couch to relax.

…

He shot a glance at the clock for the millionth time that day, hoping it would _finally_ be close to eight. He was never one for patience. And, lo and behold, it was! Well, no. It was more like, 7:15, but to someone akin to a fidgety child, it was close enough.

He shoved himself to his feet, pulling on his boots and grabbing his leather jacket from the staircase handrail in one smooth move. He bounded out the door, down his front steps, and down the street, off towards the park, off to his wonderful birthday surprise. At least…he hoped it was a wonderful birthday surprise. He'd be sorely disappointed if it was anything else.

But! It was his birthday, and Yao was his friend, so it was bound to be a party or something, right? He nodded to himself. Right.

…

He wandered onto the vast soccer fields that composed the front area of the park, realizing exactly where in the park had never been mentioned. And the park was hardly small. He spun in a small circle, looking to see if he could find them anywhere. He couldn't. Admittedly, he was early by quite a bit, but still!

He sighed, turning on heel and exiting the grassy area. He followed the trail down a bit further, arriving at a small playground set after a while. He slumped down onto a swing, pushing himself back and forth a bit. "Some 233rd birthday this is shaping up to be," he muttered, honestly feeling a bit annoyed and let down. No one had done anything for his birthday. Nothing. Not even a phone call or a letter to wish him a happy one. Minus Yao, that was, but he'd let him down too. He was at the park, and, he checked his watch, it was now eight, and there was nothing birthday like to be seen.

He stood up slowly, about given up and ready to go home at this point. He could still…grill some burgers and watch a movie, he figured. It would be better than nothing.

Just as he stepped away from the swing, a high pitch whistling noise shot off behind him. He whirled around, gaze turning straight to the sky. A white trail of sparks and smoke was spread off there, following a bright red ball. He eyes widened.

"OH SH- MISSLES! I'M UNDER ATTACK!" He tossed his arms over his head in defense and dove under the slide, watching the spark rise higher into the sky. And, just as he was sure it was going to turn and come down to kill him, it exploded.

It split into a million little blue and red sparks, spreading out and raining down in a circular pattern, a deafeningly loud bang going off seconds after. Fireworks!

He crawled out from under the slide, eyes wide and grin even wider. He watched the show in an almost trance, every firework seeming bigger and more impressive than the last. And each one was red, white, or blue, his colors! (He ignored the fact that several other countries shared these) They must have been for him!

With a final series of bangs and rain of fiery sparks, the display ended. He applauded to the empty air, absolutely delighted and still a bit in shock.

"So you liked it, aru?"

He turned and looked behind him, surprised to have heard another voice. Yao stood there, covered in smoke and soot.

"Ah, you did this? For me? Thanks!" Alfred beamed, gathering the other country up in a tight bear hug. He squeaked, in both surprise and pain.

"Hui, yes, I did, aru. But…can you put me down?"

"Oh, sure, sorry!" He released the Asian, letting him back onto the ground.

"Xei xei, aru. I'm glad you liked the show, though, aru!" He smiled, brushing some soot off of the front of his shirt.

"I did, thanks! You're the only person who did anything for my birthday." His smile faltered for a moment, but he shrugged it off, nodding.

"Oh, really? You forget that the day isn't over yet." A voice, thick with a heavy British accent called from behind him.

He glanced back, his gaze met this time by a group of people, headed by Arthur, carrying a giant cake, a flurry of lit candles sticking out of it. All of his friends were there...his old enemies too!

Arthur gave him a teasing smile and set the cake down on a picnic bench near where they stood. "Happy birthday, git."


End file.
